Madre de sangre
by Atzuko-san
Summary: One-Shot: No me importa convertirme en ninja o graduarme Debo saber que soy y quien soy realmente! "Soy la heredera del Clan Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke es mi padre Y Mi madre es… Los pensamientos de Sarada al sentir que su realidad se destruye a su alrededor lentamente, el odio que persigue a su Clan la domina. Sarada se integra al ClubEmo! Gracias por sus comentarios :)


Inspirada en el último manga hasta ahora de: Naruto Gaiden, el séptimo y la primavera escarlata:

"700+7: esclavos genéticos"

Traigo mi granito de arena mientras observo arder al fandom SasuSaku

XD, pero en buen plan.

.

.

.

._._._._._.

_._._._._

.

..

….

" **私の母の** **血…**

 **Watashinohaha no chi…**

 **(Mi madre de sangre…)**

.

.

.

.

.

…..

.

.

.

Sarada **Uchiha**

.

.

.

 _Escucho el sonido de mi mundo siendo destrozado…_

 _Una parte de mí siempre lo supo…_

 _La otra se negaba a creer…_

 **.**

 **[Emparejamiento encontrado]**

.

Esa frase se repite una y otra vez en mi mente…

Mi mente la procesa con dolor…

Tomo la foto que encontré en los escombros de aquella casa

Mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas…lentamente

La observo….

 **su cabello rojo..**

 **Sus ojos rubís**

 **Sus gafas**

…

 **Su sonrisa….**

 **.**

 _ **Esa mujer**_

" _Karin_ " dijo el hombre que me ayudo a descubrir la verdad

 **.**

 **Karin**

" _ **Azufre**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **Perfume"**_

 **Que hermoso nombre…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miro nuevamente el retrato y recuerdo a…esa mujer…**

 **su mirada dulce**

 **sus palabras tiernas**

 **su temperamento**

 **su miedo al escuchar mis dudas sobre ella**

.

 **Sakura** Uchiha

.

"Nuestros sentimientos están conectados a tu padre, asi que esta bien"

.

.

 **Que falsa…que mentirosa**

.

"SARADA!"

 **Su grito de aquel dia…esa era la mayor prueba de la verdad**

.

.

 **No me parezco en ella en lo absoluto…**

"Eres muy parecida a Sasuke, solo que el no usaba lentes…"

 **Por mas que me miraba al espejo nunca podía ver algo de ella en mi.**

 **Tengo sus manías y sus formas de hablar por ser ella la que me crio…**

 **Pero…**

 **No es mi madre**

 **Es una mentirosa asquerosa!**

 **TODOS ME MINTIERON!**

 **TODOS!**

"Sin duda tienes la actitud de Sakura-chan!"

 **MENTIROSO! SEPTIMO! METIROSO!**

 **ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA QUE YO NO NACI EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA!**

 **NO EXISTEN REGISTROS DE MI EN ESA ALDEA DE MIERDA!**

Miro el rostro de la fotografía…

 **Karin…**

 **Sasuke** Uchiha

…..

….

 **Sakura** Uchiha

.

.

 **Eh sido una estúpida**

 **Eh sido una imbécil!**

 **COMO DESEE ENCONTRAR A ESTE BASTARDO!?**

 **COMO PENSE UN SEGUNDO EN ABRAZARLO!?**

 **ME DA ASCO RECORDAR MIS SUEÑOS PARA CUANDO REGRESARA A CASA!**

 **LOS TRES VIVIENDO COMO FAMILIA!**

 **MIERDA!**

 **MIERDA!**

 **NO!**

 _ **¡No me importa convertirme en ninja o graduarme**_

 _ **Debo saber que soy y quien soy realmente!**_

 _ **Quien soy realmente…**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Soy la heredera del Clan Uchiha…**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke es mi padre**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Mi madre es…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Uhh…Sarada…ye deberíamos irnos….pera rescatar a…tu…ma-mamá..-La voz del séptimo a mis espaldas…

.

.

.

 **Bastardo mentiroso**

 **Ir por quién? Sakura? Ni de broma…**

 **Ella solo me crio…**

 **Me mintió**

 **.**

 **Una madre nunca miente!**

 **Ella no es mi madre!**

 **.**

 **.**

-ERES UN MENTIROSO SEPTIMO!, POR QUE DEVERIA IR A SALVAR A ALGUIEN QUIEN NI SIQUIERA ES MI MADRE!? ESAS PERSONAS!

.

… **Papa…**

.

.

-ME HAN ESTADO MINTIENDO DURATE TODA MI VIDA!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mam….Sakura…**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NO!**_  
*

-YA NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SOBRE ELLOS!

.

.

.

.

" _ **Buscare a mi padre y hare que me cuente todo…"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El séptimo me ve asombrado, como si viera algo que ya había visto antes….

Aprieto la foto en mi mano, en el lugar donde están aquellos dos hombres a los que ya conozco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Y si eso no funciona…."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miro en el papel a mi padre y a…

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **BUSCARE Y ENCONTRARE A LA CHICA DE GAFAS!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin es….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Soy Uchiha Sarada**_

 _ **Soy la heredera del Clan Uchiha…**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke es mi padre**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Mi madre es…**_

 _ **MI MADRE DE SANGRE ES KARIN!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto reconocía esa mirada, la había visto mucho tiempo en el pasado, en su amigo-rival.

Que gracioso es el destino, el amor enfermizo de los Uchihas corre por su sangre, de generación en generación. Y se convierte en odio.

Esa misma sangre era la que los unía

Los definia…

Y los maldecía de esa forma tan cruel

 **Uchiha Sarada**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Uchiha …Sakura…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **QUE CRUEL Y MARAVILLOSA REALIDAD!**

 **UNA UZUMAKI Y UN UCHIHA!**

 **EL ADN LO DEMUESTRA!**

 **LA OSCURIDAD RODEA A LA QUE ESTA MAÑANA ERA LA AMABLE Y TALENTOSA:**

 **SARADA!**

 **EL CAMINO DEL ODIO SIEGA A LA UCHIHA! EL CLAN MALDITO COBRA OTRA VICTIMA! EL REMOLINO DE EMOCIONES NO LE PERMITIRAN PENSAR CON CLARIDAD!**

 **ELLA SOLO TIENE UNA MADRE AHORA:**

 _ **KARIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Notas de la Autora (yo):**

 **+Se oculta en su armario+**

 **Bien, creo que esto es todo.**

 **Ah decir verdad la manera que mostraron a Karin es…. Ah…..muy… Sarada?**

 **Desde siempre pensé que la mocosa Uchiha era fruto de una alocada noche entre su padre y la loquilla peliroja, sus lentes me lo gritaron (¿).**

 **Peeerrooo a pesar de que quiero gritar de felicidad otra vez por lo del manga se bien que aun no esta confirmado del todo.**

 _ **Sui-tonto pudo tomar el cordón umbilical equivocado (que seria de Sasuki en este caso) dado a que la hermosa y tsundere Uzumaki tiene una obsesión por el Uchiha un tanto enfermiza (Cosa que me resulta difícil, no creo que esa loca allá logrado meterse en el hospital o la casa de Sasuke para robar ese cordón, ni siquiera que lo encuentre).**_

 **Aunque esta es la explicación mas lógica para un error no me convence del todo.**

 **Solo Kishi-Drogas puede afirmarnos algo.**

 **Pero mientras tanto:**

 **SI! SII! SIII! LO SABIA! LO SABIA! EN SUS CARAS! EN SUS CARAS PERRAS! ESTO ESTA ARDIENDO! SI! GRACIAS PINCHE KISHI! GRACIAS! SI! PAGUEN TODO LO QUE ME DEBEN!**

 **.**

 **XD**

 **Bueno yo me retiro a ver hago.**

 **Gracias por meterte a leer y si tienes alguna inconformidad te agradeceré que la comentes, me gustan los review incluso con groserías.**

 **A: 11-6-15 día "Oficial del SasuKarin" (para algunos)**

 **Me despido.**

 _ **Atzuko-san**_


End file.
